Runaway
by love2read2015
Summary: Carlisle's daughter runs away with Jacob Black at eighteen. He thinks he's never going to see her again...Fate has bigger plans four years later...AH...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything else that I put in here execpt my own characters...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When I was sixteen, I went to a party a virgin. I came back a father. That night I'd done 'it' and got a girl pregnant. Her name was Heidi Volturi. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Nine months later she dropped our child off at my house. She said it was a girl and her name was Isabella Marie. Isabella was beautiful. Only a few days old and you could see she looked a lot like Hiedi. She had a head full of mohagany hair and big chocolate brown doe eyes.

She started crawling at six months old, walking at ten. Her first word was 'dada' it was when she was only eight months old.

When she was five years old, she started singing. Her voice was beautiful. Like bells.

At eight she played soccer but broke her ankle the last game of the season.

At thirteen she went to her first concert and loved it.

At fifteen and a half, she got her permit. Scared me half to death too.

At sixteen...She met him. I hated him. He made her act different. I'd just started dating again, I met Esme. I knew she was ' The One'. She had a five year old son, Emmett.

Then, she was eighteen. Jacob Black had completely changed her. She no longer thought she was pretty, she didn't sing, she thought she loved him. The day after her 18th birthday was when my world crashed down. Esme and Emmett had been over, Emmett loved Bella. She acted like the real Bella around him.

At four o'clock Bella and the jerk walked in. They didn't know we were here though and started kissing.

" Where's your bedroom?", Jacob asked her. I couldn't let this happen!

" Um, Jake, my dad is home..Plus, I'm not ready yet.", She stutters.

" C'mon Bella! We've been dating for two years. You love me, we've only gone to second base. I think we should try for a home run.", He complains.

" I don't want to lose my v-card because you don't want to wait. I want it to be special.", she says. He sighs angrily.

" I thought you loved me? I lost mine when I was fourteen. It's not that big a deal. You don't feel any different, look any different. Jeez I've been waiting two years for you. There's only so much a guy can do with his hand Bells.", He growls.

" Don't growl at my daughter you little prick.", I finally made my presence known.

" Hey don't call him that dad!", Bella looked at me angrily.

" Are you seriously defending him? He just tried to basically force you into sleeping with him!", I yelled.

" No he didn't. Jeez dad just stay out of this.", Bella murmered.

" Jacob, get out of my house and never come back. Bella you are not to see him anymore.", I said strictly. Her mouth dropped.

" You can't tell me what to do! I'm eighteen!", she yelled. Emmett whimpered behind us. He'd never seen Bella like this. I turned around and reassured him it was all right.

" Bella, you live under my roof. You'll follow my rules. If you don't like them then get out.", I said calmly.

" Fine.", Was all she said.

" Fine? Alright, go to the living room. Jacob leave and never come back.", I said, proud I had won this fight.

" I meant Fine. I'll move out. You won't see me again.", She took off up the stairs and came back twenty minutes later with a suitcase. " Bye Carlisle...", was the last thing she said to me. She left...

I thought she was only doing it to get attention. Then I realized she wasn't coming back. My baby girl was gone. I searched for her. I just gave up though...

I married Esme two years later. Then came the day I would have to leave the house my daughter grew up in...We were moving to Chicago. I got a job as cheif of staff for the who nuerology unit at the hospital. It's been four years...She's twenty one, and I'll never see her again...

**What do you think? What's going to happen next? Take a guess...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

****R****

_**Carlisle's POV**_

" Dad, can we go exploring?", Emmett asks. We've been in Chicago for two days, all we've been doing is unpacking.

" Carlisle, yesterday on the way to the store I saw this little thing. There's a stage and kids just randomly get up and sing. We could take Emmett to watch.", Esme suggested. I flinched at the word sing. Bella used to love to sing.

" Ya, let's go.", I grabbed my coat and we all headed out. We parked and Emmett jumped out of the car. There was a bronze haired guy singing. His voice was great. You hear all these people on the radio who can't sing and then you hear these people who sing just to sing and they're amazing. Like my Bella.

The bronze haired guy picks up the microphone again...

**'You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you-ou-ou**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**(Oh oh)**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

**So c-come on**

**You got it wrong**

**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**

**I don't why**

**You're being shy**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**(Oh oh)**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Nana **

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know (oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**(Oh oh)**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**(Oh oh)**

**That's what makes you beautiful!'**

He helped a girl on stage and my mouth dropped...It was Bella.

" Dad! It's Bella!", Emmett yells.

**' Daddy, you taught me to do the right things**

**So now you have to let your baby fly**

**You've given me everything that I will need**

**To make it through this crazy thing called life**

**And I know you watched me grow up**

**And only want what's best for me**

**And I think I found the answer to your prayers**

**And he is good, so good**

**He treats your little girl like a real man should**

**He is good, so good**

**He makes promises he keeps**

**No he's never gonna leave**

**So don't you worry about me**

**Don't you worry about me**

**Daddy there's no way you'll ever lose me**

**Giving me away is not goodbye**

**As you watch me walk down to my future**

**I hope tears of joy are in your eyes**

**'Cause he is good, so good**

**And he treats your little girl like a real man should**

**He is good, so good**

**He makes promises he keeps**

**No he's never gonna leave**

**So don't you worry about me**

**Don't you worry about me**

**And when I watch my baby grow up**

**I'll only want what's best for her**

**And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers**

**And that she'll say**

**He is good, so good**

**And he treats your little girl like a real man should**

**He is good, so good**

**He makes promises he keeps**

**No he's never gonna leave**

**So don't you worry about me**

**Don't you worry about me**

**Daddy don't you worry about me**

**Don't you worry about me '**

She finished and the bronze haired man put his arm around her. They were going to do a duet

( **Bella/**_**EDWARD )**_

_**So here's another day**_

_**I'll spend away from you**_

_**Another night I'm on another broken avenue**_

_**My bag is ripped and worn**_

_**Then again now so am I**_

_**Take what you want to take**_

_**What you wanna take**_

_**What you**_

_**I miss the stupid things**_

_**We'd go to sleep and then**_

_**You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM**_

_**Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me**_

_**Do what you wanna do**_

_**What you wanna do**_

_**What you**_

**Take me with you**

**I start to miss you**

**Take me home**

**I don't wanna be alone tonight**

**And I do want to show you**

**I will run to you to you 'til I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die**

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

**Cross my heart and hope to**

_**Hotels are all the same**_

_**You're still away from me**_

_**Another day, another dollar that I'll never see**_

_**Gonna get the pieces, the pieces, pieces of something good**_

_**Lie just a little lie**_

_**Just a little lie**_

_**Just a**_

_**I wonder what you're doing**_

_**I wonder if you doubt it**_

_**I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it**_

_**I don't know where to go**_

_**I'm going back to you**_

_**Be where I ought to be**_

_**Where I ought to be**_

_**Where I**_

_**Take me with you**_

_**I start to miss you**_

_**Take me home**_

_**I don't wanna be alone tonight**_

**And I do want to show you**

**I will run to you to you 'til I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

I** start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

**I start to miss you**

_**Take me with you**_

I** start to miss you**

**Take me home**

**I don't wanna be alone tonight**

_**And I do want to show you**_

_**I will run to you to you 'til I**_

_**Can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

**And I do want to show you**

**I will run to you to you 'til I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die**

_**And I do want to show you**_

_**I will run to you to you 'til I**_

_**Can't stand on my own anymore**_

_**I cross my heart and hope to die**_

**And I do want to show you**

**I will run to you to you 'til I**

**Can't stand on my own anymore**

**I cross my heart and hope to die '**

They finished the song and kissed eachother quickly. Esme, Emmett and I rushed towards the stage to find Bella. We looked for two hours but couldn't find her. We headed home and saw something on the porch...Bella...

****R****

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**^^&^R^^&^**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I stood there in shock. My little Bella was standing on the porch.

" Um, hi...", she said.

" B-bella?", I asked.

" Yeah, it's me.", she gave us a small smile.

" Let's go inside and talk.", I said, she nodded and followed us in. "So, where have you been?"

" Um, after I left, Jake and I went to California. About three weeks after we left, I caught him in bed with a prostitute and broke up with him. I went to Pheonix after that, then all the way here to Chicago. I met...Someone. I've been here ever since.", she said

" So you are seeing someone?", I ask.

" Yes, Edward Masen. My fiance. We're getting married next month.", she smiled to herself.

" He isn't like Jacob is he?", I sneered his name.

" Completely the oposite. Edward takes care of me. He's everything to me.", she admitted.

There was an awkward silence. Well until Emmett spoke up.

" Why did you leave us?", Emmett didn't really remember why she left.

" I was stupid leaving you guys Em. I thought I loved someone, but then he broke my heart. I can't regret leaving though. If I hadn't, I would have never met Edward. I love him to much to regret anything that has to do with meeting him.", She had tears in her eyes. Her phone rang and she answered it.

" Hey...Ya I'll be home soon...Want me to pick up anything?...You sure?...No, I'm still here...Don't forget to feed the dog, and let him out...Yes, I'll see you soon...Love you too.", she ended the call. " Sorry it was Edward. He worries about me."

" That's good...Edward, he's the guy that was on the stage with you today?", I asked.

" Yes, we're on break from school. He's pre med, I'm pre law.", she smiles.

" Why did you pick pre law?" I ask and Bella stiffens.

" Now's not really the time for that.", She smiles weakly.

" Oh, well um we're about to cook dinner. Do you want to stay?", Esme asks.

" I can't, Edward's parents are coming over tonight. Plus it's his birthday...", she gives an apologetic look.

" It's all right, but um, call us. Tomorrow? We really need to talk.", I say in my dad tone. She gives me a nod and a hug before turning and running to her car. I take a deep breath and smile at Esme who is beaming. We all go inside and start dinner. I go to sleep happy knowing I'll see my daughter again soon.

**$#$#$%$**

**What did you think? What's going to happen next? Should Edward be introduced to her parents in the next chapter? Who's POV should the next chapter be in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**#$#$#$%**

_**Edward's POV**_

I love my Bella more than anything. She's perfect for me. We met awhile ago, she explained how she left her dad and ran off with her, Now, Ex-boyfriend Jacob. What had happened between them. We were friends, until I made the move to make her mine. She accepted my date request and the rest is history.

" Edward, I've met you're parents. I want you to meet mine.", she said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

" Alright. But if your dad cuts off my man parts, just remember you wont have any fun either.", I winked at her. She told me her dad was a doctor. I mean what if he did cut off my man parts? I shivered at the thought. I mean, I wanted kids with Bella, how was I going to do that if balls are gone?

" He's not going to cut off...Those. Please Edward? This is really really important to me.", She kissed my neck. Jesus, she knew had to get me to give in.

" Fine, I love you...", I looked into her deep eyes.

" I love you too birthday boy.", She stood to her tiptoes and kissed me hard. That led to a whole four rounds of adult fun...

The next day I was nervously standing on the porch of Bella's family. Would her dad hate me? Would he be pissed I proposed without his blessing? Does he know about Bella's jackass ex-boyfriend and what happened after she left? My mind was running thousands of miles an hour.

I rang the doorbell and a little boy answered the door. Bella smiled at him and he hugged her, pulling us both inside.

" So...Edward. What are your intentions with my sister?", he crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at me.

" I plan on marrying her next month and loving her forever.", I crossed my arms as well.

" You break her heart, I break you're face.", he turned sharply on his heal and led us into the kitchen. Bella was giggling the whole way.

We all sat down for dinner and it was awkward.

" So, you sing Edward?", Esme breaks the silence.

" Only because Bells won't do it without me.", I smile a little.

" I remember when Bella was little, she loved singing.", Carlisle mentions.

" Until Jacob, then she stopped almost completely.", Esme frowned. Bella flinched at that monsters name.

" We want to know what exactly happened Isabella.", Carlisle said sternley.

" About two days after we left I slept with him. It was horrible...Two weeks later I found him in bed with a prostitute. I told him it was over, that I was going home. He-He told me you wouldn't want me anymore since I left. Then he hit me. I stayed with him for another three months. He beat me constantly. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran. I ran to Chicago, I met Edward in a bar. I wasn't myself anymore. I was constantly getting drunk and telling myself that nobody loved me anymore. He walked over and told me that whatever I was worrying about wasn't worth it. That I was to pretty to be worrying about anything. Needless to say we got drunk and he took me back to his apartment. He asked me out and I agreed. I stopped drinking, and now we're here. Jake doesn't know where I am and I don't know where he is and I'm getting married next month.", Bella looked around anxiously, waiting for a response. It was silent, I was starting to grow anxious...Then Emmett spoke up...

***(*(&^$%#^$&$**

**So what did you think? Who's POV should I do next? Oh and should Hiedi make an appearence in the story sometime?**


End file.
